


Zu gut, um schlecht zu sein

by KateRod



Category: Cold Case
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateRod/pseuds/KateRod
Summary: Scotty zog sie an sich. Der Saal verschwand in einem Gewirr aus Stimmen und Farben und Lichtern.





	Zu gut, um schlecht zu sein

„Irgendwie kommt mir diese Situation bekannt vor“, witzelte Scotty Valens und schloss die Tür eher weniger leise hinter sich. Durch das Fensterglas der großen Verandatüren des großen Saales erklang die Musik draußen nur gedämpft, aber die Lichter strahlten hell wie eh und je in der lauen Herbstnacht.  
Im Inneren des großen Saales konnte Lilly Rush das Brautpaar auf der Tanzfläche sehen, wie es sich zu den Klängen der Musik langsam hin und her wiegte. Nick Vera, ihr manchmal eher behäbig und grimmig wirkender Kollege, schien heute zu schweben und strahlte vor Glück. Die Frau in seinen Armen passte ebensowenig zu ihm wie Schnee in den Sommer passt: sie war hellhaarig und hellhäutig und wirkte in den Armen des Polizisten noch zerbrechlicher und kleiner als sie sowieso schon war. Ihre Handgelenke waren so dünn, dass man Angst haben musste, zu mit einem Blick zu zerbrechen, aber Nick hielt sie so sanft in seinen Armen, dass er sie kaum zu berühren schien.  
Langsam begannen auch die Gäste, sich auf die Tanzfläche zu wagen. Mehr oder weniger leichtfüßig bewegten sie sich in Paaren durch den Raum, ein Wirbel aus bunten Farben und Gesichtern, und Nick und Alice gingen im allgemeinen fließenden Durcheinander von Gestalten unter.

Mit einer Hand zog Lil den Schal enger um ihre Schultern.  
Die kühle Herbstluft tat ihr gut, strich sanft über ihr erhitztes Gesicht. Die Falten in ihrem Kleid wisperten leise.  
„Déja-Vu oder Déja-Senti? “, fragte sie ihren Partner zurück, der sich neben sie gestellt und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.  
Scotty zuckte die Schultern und grinste.  
„War das Italienisch?“  
„Französisch.“  
Er nahm ihre Korrektur nicht krumm – und außerdem hatte Lil das Gefühl, dass er sehr genau wusste, was sie meinte – und zuckte die Schulten erneut.  
„Ich mochte psychologische Erklärungen für Bauchgefühle noch nie.“  
Ihre Augen fokussierten sich.  
Bisher hatte sie durch die Glasscheibe ins Innere des Raumes geschaut – nun konzentrierte sie sich auf die Spiegelung in der Scheibe: Eine hochgewachsene, blonde Frau in einem langen Abendkleid, ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug mit roter Krawatte. Der Anzug stand ihm gut – allerdings stand jeder Anzug ihm gut, das hatte er oft bewiesen. Amüsiert entgegnete er ihrem Blick in ihrem persönlichen Spiegel, dann drehte er seinen Kopf und betrachtete sie von der Seite. Lils erster Reflex war, zurückzuzucken und so zu tun, als hätte sie nicht bemerkt, dass er bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn beobachtete. Dann zuckte sie innerlich mit den Schultern und drehte den Kopf, um ihn ebenfalls anzusehen.  
Jetzt, da sie ihn im Licht des spiegelnden Glanzes aus dem Inneren des Saales sah, fiel ihr auf, was sie zunächst nicht bemerkt hatte und was in der Tat ungewöhnlich war. Es hätte ihr gleich auffallen sollen, nachdem er zu ihr hinaus gekommen war. So aber betrachtete sie zum ersten Mal seine leicht geröteten Wangen und seine dunklen Augen, die deutlich mehr zu glänzen schienen als sie es normalerweise taten. Um seine Lippen spielte ein jungenhaftes, übermütiges Grinsen. Wieviel hatte er getrunken?  
„Komm wieder rein“, sagte er und wies mit dem Kopf auf den Saal, aus dem nun ein Foxtrott ertönte.  
„Komm schon, Lil. Das ist Nicks Hochzeit. Schließ dich nicht so aus – und es ist langweilig, hier herumzustehen und zuzuschauen. Gott, es ist ganz entgegen der Norm sogar langweilig, dir beim Zuschauen zuzuschauen.“  
„Du hast getrunken“, warf sie ihm vor, nicht wissend, ob sie besorgt oder verärgert sein sollte. Scotty lachte.  
„Sicher! Das hier ist eine Hochzeit, Lil.“  
Dann packte er ihre Hand.  
„Bitte. Steh hier nicht so rum. Da bekommt man ja beim Zuschauen Depressionen. Kannst du dich nicht wenigstens ein bisschen amüsieren?“  
Schon hatte sich ihr Partner von ihr abgewandt, schob mit der linken Hand die Glastür wieder auf und zog sie mit seiner Rechten unerbittlich hinter sich hier. Ehe Lil sich versah, schlugen Hitze, Musik, Menschen und Geräuschpegel wieder über ihr zusammen wie eine lautlose Welle. Als der Druck an ihrer rechten Hand verschwand, durchfuhr sie ein plötzliches Gefühl der Panik: Menschenmassen, fremde Gesichter, Lärm – und Scotty war verschwunden. Mit klopfendem Herzen stand sie da, unsicher was sie nun tun oder wohin sie nun gehen sollte, und wünschte sich, dass sie ihrem Partner nicht so bereitwillig gefolgt wäre...  
Zwei Kinder, die inmitten der tanzenden, lachenden, redenden, trinkenden Menge Verstecken spielten, rannten beinahe in sie hinein.  
„Was...“  
„Entschuldigung!“, rief ihr der ältere Junge zu, schon wieder im Fortlaufen begriffen. Lachend folgte er seinem Spielgefährten hinaus auf die Veranda, von der Lil gekommen war. Leise seufzte sie, als sie begriff, dass ihr Rückzugsort nun besetzt war, und blickte sich verunsichert um. Wo war Scotty nur hin verschwunden?  
Jemand sprach sie von hinten an.  
Lil wirbelte herum und erblickte einen Kellner, der ihr ein Tablett mit gefüllten Gläsern hinhielt.  
„Etwas zu trinken, Miss?“  
Wie nach einem Rettungsanker griff sie nach dem angebotenen Sekt.  
„Bitte sehr, Miss.“  
Das Getränk war süß, trocken und perlte kühl und bitter ihre Kehle hinab. Sie leerte das Glas in einem Zug. Das Gefühl der Leichtigkeit, welches aus ihrem Magen in ihren Kopf stieg, half ihr, ihre Ruhe wiederzufinden, während sie sich umblickte und herauszufinden versuchte, was ihrem Partner zugestoßen war. Vielleicht hatte er nur...  
„Lil!“  
Scottys Augen glitzerten schwarz. Als er das leere Glas in ihrer Hand sah, grinste er nur breiter.  
„Ich hätte mir denken können, dass du dir selbst zu helfen weißt.“  
Er drückte ihr ein volles Glas in die linke Hand und nahm ihr den leeren Kelch ab, den er kurzerhand auf der niedrigen Fensterbank hinter ihnen abstellte.  
„Hier.“  
Plötzlich wieder von Ruhe erfüllt, nippte Lil an ihrem Glas. Scotty betrachtete sie kurz und trank dann auch einen Schluck.  
„Er ist gut.“  
„Nein.“  
Scotty lachte.  
„Nicht?“  
„Nein.“  
Der Sekt war ihr zu süß. Sie hatte niemals Sekt gemocht.  
„Aber das ist Geschmackssache“, setzte sie hinzu. Scotty blickte in die Tiefen seines Getränks.  
„Er ist gut. Du magst nur keinen Sekt.“  
Lil zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten, und leerte stattdessen ihr Glas. Bemüht, ihr Gesicht nicht zu einer Grimasse zu verziehen, stellte sie den geleerten Kelch hinter sich ab.  
„Nein.“  
Auch Scotty trank aus uns stellte sein Glas beiseite. Dann ergriff er ihre Hand. Die Leichtigkeit in ihrem Kopf war so weit, dass Lil das Gefühl hatte zu schweben. Ihre Umgebung versank immer mehr in einem Meer aus Farben und Geräuschen, als würde sich ein Schleier zwischen sie und die Menschen um sie herum schieben. Nur Scotty selbst und seine Berührung – der warme, feste Griff seiner Hand – brannten kristallklar in ihrem Bewusstsein.  
„Lass uns tanzen“, sagte er, wartete jedoch nicht auf ihre Antwort, sondern zog sie sanft und bestimmt hinter sich her in Richtung der Tanzfläche. Für einen Moment war sie nicht in der Lage zu antworten, dann sickerte die Bedeutung seiner Worte in ihren benebelten Verstand.  
„Nein, Scotty! Lass mich los!“  
Er hielt nicht an, sondern schaute nur nach hinten. Prompt stieß er mit einer überaus fülligen Frau zusammen, die ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Empört drehte sie sich um.  
„He, Sie!“  
„Verzeihung“, entschuldigte sich Scotty formvollendet – und nicht ganz ernsthaft.  
„Ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Die Schuld liegt voll und ganz bei mir.“  
„Das will ich auch hoffen“, entrüstete sich die Frau in einem furchtbaren texanischen Dialekt. Dann drehte sie sich um – jedoch nicht, ohne Lil einen letzten Blick voll gerechter Empörung zukommen zu lassen.  
„Passen Sie das nächste Mal auf, wohin ihr Mann läuft!“  
Lils Antwort ging verloren, als sie in Gelächter ausbrach. Gott Sei Dank war die Frau schon wieder zu weit weg, als dass sie diesen Ausbruch von Heiterkeit mitbekommen hätte.  
Als Scotty Lil ansah und bemerkte, dass sie sich vor Lachen krümmte, verzog auch sein Gesicht sich.  
„Lil – alles in Ordnung?“  
Leider war sie nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Wahrscheinlich war es der Alkohol – die zwei Gläser Sekt stiegen ihr schneller zu Kopf, als sie erwartet hatte, aber sie hatte auch nichts zuvor gegessen – und eigentlich hätte sie von sich gedacht, dass sie noch in der Lage war, sich zu beherrschen. Aber diese Frau und ihr Dialekt und ihre weltgerechte Entrüstung waren mehr, als sie ertragen konnte.  
„Ich werde ab jetzt aufpassen, wo mein Mann hinläuft“, seufzte sie schliesslich und massierte sich mit der linken Hand die Schläfe.  
„Herrlich! Ich...“  
Ihre Stimme verklang als Scotty zu lachen begann und sie erneut ansteckte.  
„Das will ich doch hoffen“, sagte er, als er sich gefangen hatte, und hob seine Hand. Er hielt sie noch immer fest.  
„Dann macht es dir bestimmt auch nichts aus, jetzt mit mir zu tanzen. Du musst doch aufpassen, dass ich nicht noch mehr Damen anrempele...“  
Lil machte keine Anstalten, ihm zu folgen, versuchte aber auch nicht, ihre Hand aus der seinen zu lösen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, Scotty. Bitte nicht!“  
„Warum nicht? Kannst du nicht tanzen?“  
Jetzt musste sie wieder lachen.  
„Nein, Scotty, es ist nur...“  
Sein Grinsen war ansteckend.  
„Was ist es?“  
Sie gab nach.  
„Okay... Die Wahrheit ist: Ich kann nicht tanzen.“  
Jetzt versuchte sie doch, ihr Handgelenk aus seiner Hand zu lösen, aber er gab nicht nach. Eine Weile sah er sie nur an, das Grinsen halb aus seinen Augen verschwunden... Und dann kehrte es mit – wenn es möglich war noch – größerer Intensität zurück.  
„Das glaube ich dir nicht“, sagte er und lächelte, ein Lächeln, welchem außer Lil selbst nur Kat Miller widerstehen konnten. Heute wirkte es, aus irgendwelchen mysteriösen Gründen, auch bei ihr.  
„Nein, wirklich ni---“

Sie kam nie dazu, den Satz zu vollenden, denn mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog Scotty sie an ihrem Handgelenk herum und zu sich hin. Unwillkürlich stolperte sie vorwärts und landete genau da, wo er sie anscheinend haben wollte: in seinen Armen. Im Nu hatte er einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und ihre andere Hand mit der seinen ergriffen.  
„Und selbst wenn“, sagte er gespielt lässig, so dass sie unwillkürlich wieder lachen musste.  
„Ich kann ja brillant führen!“  
Sich wehren kam ihr nun sinnlos vor. Schon bewegten sie sich beide im Takt der Musik – es waren weniger professionelle Tanzschritte als ein leichtes, rhythmisches Wiegen, aber damit schien Scotty zufrieden. Das Lachen stieg wie ein warmer Schwall in ihrem Bauch auf und brach hervor wie ein klarer Gebirgsbach: sprudelnd und klar.  
„Dann hoffe ich, dass du wirklich gut führst!“  
„Klar“, behauptete Scotty im Brustton der Überzeugung.  
„Ich bin an der High School einer der besten Führer gewesen!“  
„Führer von was? Einer Riege bei Sportfest?“  
„Nein, beim Tanzen. Die Mädchen wollten alle mit mir tanzen, weil es dann so aussah, als könnten sie es!“  
„Und wem ist die Ehre zugefallen?“  
„Niemandem. Die habe ich für dich reserviert.“  
„Dann kann ja nichts mehr passieren“, unkte sie und genoss den Tanz dennoch. Es war anders, mit Scotty zu tanzen – sich mit ihm zu bewegen – als es bei ihrem Abschlussball gewesen war, anders als bei ihrem Hochzeitswalzer oder bei ihren Abenden mit Kite oder Josef in der Disko. Anders... Und besser. Viel besser.  
Langsam entspannte sich Lil in seinem Griff. Seine Hand lag ruhig an ihrer Seite, warm und vertraut. Langsam bewegte sie sich, im Takt zur Musik, im Einklang mit Scotty, bis das Lied langsamer und leiser wurde und schliesslich verklang. Bedauern wallte gleichermaßen in ihr auf wie Erleichterung – und Schuldgefühl, weil das Bedauern die Erleichterung bei weitem überstieg und weil das nicht so hätte sein sollen.  
„Das ist genug, Scotty, ich...“

Ihr Partner liess ihr nicht die Chance, den Satz zu vollenden. Fest packte er ihre Hand, die sie ihm gerade hatte entziehen wollen, und zog sie mit der anderen näher zu sich heran.  
Ein lebhafter Samba erklang und einige Paare zogen sich rasch von der Fläche zurück, wohl in dem Wissen oder in der Annahme, dass sie sich nur blamieren würden oder einfach mit dem Gedanken, zu vorgerückter Stunde langsamere Tänze vorzuziehen und deshalb eine Runde auszusetzen.  
Scotty kam dieser Gedanke nicht – er wirbelte Lil einmal schwungvoll um ihre eigene Achse. Sie lachte trotz ihres Protestes auf.  
„Nein, Scotty! Das wird eine Katastrophe, lass mich los!“  
Wie von selbst fanden ihre Füße in die altbekannten Schritte zurück, die sie damals gelernt hatte.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast“, sagte er, als er sie in eine Promenade führte und sie diese fehlerlos hinter sich brachte und nach einer Drehung wieder neben ihm erschien.  
„Du tanzt doch sehr gut!“  
„Nein“, antwortete sie, und Scottys Gesicht wirbelte an ihr vorbei. Kreisel. Drehung. Promenade.  
„Nein“, wiederholte sie, als sie ihm erneut gegenüberstand und er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter plazierte.  
„Ich tanze schrecklich!“  
Sie lachte erneut, als er sie nach hinten sinken liess, die Welt sich für einige Sekunden auf den Kopf stellte und schliesslich mit einem Ruck von ihm wieder im Lot landete. Seine Bewegungen waren kräftig, aber dennoch sanft.  
„Du musst blind sein, wenn du nicht siehst, wie gut du tanzt!“  
Das war eindeutig ein Vorteil: Wenn er führte, musste sie sich weniger auf die gelernten Schritte konzentrieren und war in der Lage, sich zu unterhalten. Das Wissen hätte sie beinahe erneut auflachen lassen.  
„Dabei siehst du doch sonst alles!“, zog Scotty sie auf, als sie nicht antwortete.  
„Und du musst betrunken sein, wenn du nicht merkst, wie schlecht ich bin!“, gab sie über ihre Schulter zurück. Trennung. Drehung. Zusammenkommen. Er lachte und zog sie ruckartig zu sich heran, bis seine Stirn die Ihre beinahe berührte.  
„Wahrscheinlich sind wir beide betrunken“, flüsterte sie.  
„Wahrscheinlich.“

Die Tanzfläche hatte sich gelehrt.  
Sie stellte es spät fest, als sie für einige Sekunden ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Umgebung – auf alles andere als Scotty – richtete. Die meisten Paare standen in Grüppchen am Rande des Parketts, ein Glas in der Hand, und warteten ungeduldig auf das Ende des Stückes und damit auf ihre glorreiche Rückkehr auf die Tanzfläche. Das an sich wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, aber plötzlich deutete die Braut, die bislang in ein Gespräch mit ihrem Mann vertieft gewesen war, an eben diesem vorbei – und auf Lil und Scotty.  
„Schau mal!“  
Wie ein Magnet zogen beide plötzlich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit an.  
„Oh Gott“, flüsterte Lil und verschluckte sich an einer Mischung aus Nervosität und Hysterie, welche in Form eines Kicherns aus ihr heraus brachen.  
„Lass mich los, Scotty!“  
„Es ist doch gleich zu Ende, Lil.“  
„Nein! Lass mich sofort-“  
Ihre Überzeugung, es sei besser zu fliehen, als die letzten Sekunden des Stücks auszuharren und dem Starren der Masse ausgesetzt zu sein, lösten sich mit einem Schlag in Luft auf, als Scotty seine Arme ihren Rücken hinuntergleiten liess, sanft und liebevoll. Ihr Atem verfing sich in ihrer Kehle, doch bevor sie protestieren konnte, hatte er sie hochgehoben und wirbelte sie herum.  
Sie konnte gerade noch ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken abstützen, bevor sie durch die Luft flog. Ihr Protest verwandelte sich in ein helles Lachen, als der Raum in einem Licht- und Farbendurcheinander verschwand und an ihr vorbei flog. Der einzige Fixpunkt in ihrem Universum war – in dieser Sekunde – Scottys Gesicht mit dem jungenhaften Grinsen.  
Lil schloss die Augen und liess den kühlen Wind ihr erhitztes Gesicht streicheln, während die Sambatrommeln ein letztes Mal wirbelten und dann verstummten. Stattdessen erhob sich eine Welle des Applauses. Erstaunt riss Lil die Augen wieder auf und sah verdattert, dass alle Menschen im Saal ihr und Scotty applaudierten. Alice blinzelte ihr zu, während Kats Gesicht – aus dem hinteren Teil des Saales, welchen sie nur sehen konnte, weil Scotty sie noch immer in der Luft hielt – sich zu einer merkwürdigen Maske aus Zufriedenheit, Misstrauen, Triumph und Zweifel verzog. Lil beschloss, dass sie nicht wissen wollte, was ihre Freundin hierzu zu sagen hatte.  
Langsam liess Scotty sie wieder hinunter – und kurz, bevor ihre Füße den Boden berührten, hielt er an. Lil spürte seinen heißen Atem an ihrer Brust, seinen Atem und sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten, als er sie einmal fest an sich drückte, dann setzte er sie ab – beinahe widerstrebend. Das Klatschen wurde leiser und leiser, als viele der Paare sich nun wieder auf die Tanzfläche begaben und zu den Klängen des langsamen Walzers erneut begannen zu tanzen.  
„Darf ich jetzt gehen?“, fragte Lil leise und verspürte keinerlei Drang mehr dazu.  
„Nein.“  
Erleichtert lehnte sie sich in Scottys Armen zurück und sah ihn an. Das Grinsen, welches sein Gesicht so anziehend machte, war verschwunden, und der Ernst, der nun in seine Augen kroch, liessen sie schaudern. Er wirkte nicht mehr übermütig und jungenhaft, sondern...  
„Wir sind betrunken“, wiederholte sie erneut und versuchte, gleichmütig zu bleiben.  
Er antwortete nicht. Aber seine ernste Miene liess ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzen. Er neigte den Kopf, kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher und dann endlich berührten seine Lippen die Ihren, sanft, weich – und nur für Sekunden. Wie ein Stück Seide, welches im Herunterfallen die Lippen streift und dann verschwunden ist...  
Lil hielt den Atem an und schloss die Augen. Und als er wieder zurückwich, lehnte sie sich vorwärts in einen neuen Kuss hinein, diesmal länger, weniger zögerlich, mutiger – ruhiger. Und hungriger. Irgendwann lehnte Scotty sich zurück und nahm seine Hände, die an ihrem Gesicht gelegen hatten, herunter. Stattdessen schob er vorsichtig ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, legte die Hände in ihre Taille und begann wieder, sich sanft im Takt der Musik zu wiegen. Unwillkürlich hob Lil die Arme und schlang sie um Scottys Hals, schob sich an ihn und atmete tief seinen Duft ein. Mit jeder Faser ihres Wesens konnte sie ihn spüren: seine Hände an ihrer Taille, als er sie an sich drückte, seine Lippen in ihrem Haar, sein Herz an ihrer Brust.

Wahrscheinlich, dachte sie mit wild schlagendem Herzen und wünschte zugleich, dass die Zeit stillstehen würde.  
Kein Alltag mehr, kein Gespräch mit John, Kat und schliesslich mit ihm, keine Kopfschmerzen über die Gedanken, wie viel er ihr bedeutete. Was dieses Wissen bedeutete.  
Keine Konflikte zwischen Arbeit und Privatleben, kein einziger Moment, den sie bewusst ohne ihn würde leben müssen, kein Moment des Erstickens an der Einsamkeit.

Wahrscheinlich waren sie betrunken. Betrunken, unzurechnungsfähig, gedankenlos, und hatten keinerlei Kontrolle über ihre Handlungen und Gedanken geschweige denn über sich selbst.  
Wahrscheinlich würde sie es bereuen, viel zu bald schon.

Wenn sie das nächste Mal alleine war, alleine in ihrer dunklen Wohnung, wenn sie Scotty das nächste Mal sah, wenn Kat sie allein erwischte oder wahrscheinlich einfach, wenn sie Kat das nächste Mal begegnete, denn diese machte sicherlich keinen Unterschied, ob sie von Anderen gehört wurde oder nicht.  
Und wie sie es bereuen würde.

Es hatte sich noch niemals in ihrem Leben so gut angefühlt, nicht denken zu müssen. Mit Scotty zusammen zu sein, ohne über Konsequenzen nachdenken zu müssen. Ihn zu küssen, ohne zu fürchten, wie sie es würde erklären müssen. Einfach nur zu tun, was sie schon lange hatte tun wollen: in seiner Anwesenheit sie selbst sein.

Ihr war alles egal. Das war nicht gut.

Aber es war zu gut, um schlecht zu sein.


End file.
